1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an at least partially impervious boot construction adapted in particular for use in winter.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Various methods are known for making a shoe impervious, i.e., impervious to water penetration. They include, for example, providing an inner liner made of a breathable and impervious material; but this construction is costly because the breathable and impervious material is very expensive and all the seams must be made impervious by sealing joints added by gluing.
Another method is to immerse the finished boot into a latex or PVC bath, up to the desired level of imperviousness. This construction is also expensive to implement, because it requires a very long processing time and costly investments.